


No Regrets

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [63]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers mentioned - Freeform, Avengers screw up, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Endgame Fix-It Fic, Everybody Lives, Family Drama, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Impaled, Miscommunication, Mission Fic, Mission Gone Wrong, Peter Parker Lives, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sort Of, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is mad, You may need a tissue, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter is having doubts and thinks Tony Regrets bringing him back from the dead.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 57
Kudos: 719





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love!!! You guys are such amazing readers! I am so beyond thrilled that so many of you enjoy this series! I'm getting through my prompts but they are still TEMPORARILY CLOSED! I will re-open them when I am all caught up! 
> 
> This (very specific) prompt is from Wild_wood_witch on A03 - So Peter gets into an argument with the avengers and tony. (The argument must consist of: Peter misreading the avengers and thinking they hate him and having a blow out with tony and thinking the man regrets bringing him back from the dead. ) Once at the base they clear all the baddies out so the base is 100% empty. It was a huge huge fight. In all the excitement they forgot Peter on their way back home and don't forget he's missing for a day with everything being handled. Peter still hurting from the argument begins the LONG track back home. He begins to think the avengers left him on purpose and that Tony regrets bringing him back from the snap. Put in some bodily hurt as peter is walking through a forest. The avengers and tony find him and rush him to medbay. Where he flat lines once. He lives and upon awaking the avengers explain their love for him and tony has a deep heart to heart and calls peter his son.
> 
> I hope I have managed to include everything you asked for! I hope you enjoy and apologies for any mistakes!

_“You shouldn’t be here, Peter.”_

Peter vision blurred. He knees buckled and Peter flung his hand out to catch him on the closest tree. 

“ _Just web them up kid and then stay out of the way.”_

Peter gasped for breath, his chest heaving with exhaustion. Pain radiated up his leg and he let out a whimper.

_“Why won’t you let me help? I can do this!”_

Peter’s arm trembled as he tried to hold his weight. He shifted, pain radiating up his leg and he gasped out a sob. He regretted looking down, the thick metal bar that was sticking out of his leg made his stomach roll.

“ _You’re not even supposed to be here.”_

Peter yanked his gaze away, breathing harshly through his nose as his vision swam and he fought the urge to hurl.

_“If you don’t want me here then why did you even bother bringing me back?! You should have just left me dead.”_

Peter released the tree but one small shuffle forward and his knees buckled. He collapsed to the forest floor in a heap, crying out as his leg was jostled and his sobbed into the dirt.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been trying to make his way home. The argument he had with the Avengers, with Tony, had been playing on a loop in his mind. He could not un-see the disappointed looks on their faces when they had found him on the jet.

Ever since returning from the dead, the Avengers had been keeping things from Peter. They never included him in any of the missions they went on and Tony was trying his hardest to keep Peter from patrolling. Peter was hurt and confused by their behaviors. It had been five years but was Captain America and his team still salty about the fight they had in Germany? It stung that they didn’t see him as Avenger material but what hurt the most was Tony’s attitude towards him.

Every time Peter put on the suit, Tony was close by with a disapproving look. Whether this was in person or watching him through the baby monitor protocol, the minuet Peter stepped into anything remotely dangerous Tony was there. Peter was getting tired of being treated this way and when an opportunity arose to fight with the Avengers, Peter had taken it.

It had been months since Thanos had been taken out and crime in the world was starting sky rocket once more. Hydra was starting to make a play once again, using the chaos all around them to re-build themselves. The Avengers had been on-top of this though, having heard the rumors of their revival. They had made a plan to attack the head base before Hydra could grow any bigger. Peter had snuck on board the jet before anyone could stop him.

The fight that had followed when the discovered he was on board had been bad. Anger had been flowing through Peter and the confusion and hurt that had been brewing for months finally exploded out of him.

_“If you don’t want me here then why did you even bother bringing me back?! You should have just left me dead.”_

Peter sobbed into the dirt of the forest floor.

They had forgotten him after the battle. Or maybe they had just decided to leave him there.

Peter had stuck as far away as he could from the others, doing as he was told and webbing up the baddies. At the last moment a building had half collapsed and a metal pole had speared Peter’s leg. Karen had been damaged and he hadn’t been able to call for help. As he had slowly made his way back to where the jet had been parked, it was gone.

Maybe Tony did regret bringing him back from the dead? Maybe he was taking Peter’s words to heart?

_Doesn’t matter,_ Peter brain supplied. _You’re going to die anyway_. _Again_.

Peter felt himself slipping, to weak now to even sob properly. Tears leaked freely from his eyes and his fingers curled loosely into the dirt.

_At least you’re on earth this time_ , Peter thought drowsily. _Aunt May will be able to find me this time._

Blackness started to creep around the edges of his vision, the pain slipping away.

_I was lying_ , Peter thought as his vision started to fade. _I don’t want to go._

* * *

“ _Peter?! Shit. Peter! Peter wake up!”_

_“Tony! Move!”_

_“Fuck, his leg.”_

_“Hold him steady!”_

_“Is he –“_

_“He’s alive. Just.”_

_“We need to get him to the jet. Now.”_

_“It’s okay kid. You’re going to be okay. Stay with me Underoos.”_

* * *

Peter didn’t remember being dead. He remembered how painful dying was. How hard his healing abilities had worked to keep him from disintegrating into ash. It still gave him nightmares, ones that he kept to himself and cried about with his face shoved into his pillow.

Peter knows he isn’t dead now. He’s lying on something soft and covered in a blanket. The scent of the forest is gone and replaced by something sterile and clean. The air different too. He can hear people moving about, a humming noise that he has come to associate with technology. His body felt weighted down and one of his legs is propped up on something.

There is something pinching his nose and he feels his face scrunch up at the touch. He wiggles his nose, trying to dislodge it. When it doesn’t work he lets out a little whine and tries to shift but his body doesn’t want to co-operate.

“Underoos? He kiddo, you awake?”

Peter stilled at the familiar voice. He heard a chair being pushed back and a strong calloused hand took hold of one of his, giving it a light squeeze. Tony was there. Tony was there and holding his hand. Why?

Peter struggled to open his eyes. They fluttered uselessly until he gained enough strength to open them. He blinked against the coating of haze that blurred his vision until it cleared. Tony’s face hovered closely, his face pale and drawn, dark circles under his eyes. There was relief on his face but Peter could see the concern in his eyes.

Looking away, Peter took in the room. He was in the med bay (one too many trips there making the room familiar to him). His leg was encased in a large cast and was propped up in a strap that suspended his leg just above the bed.

“Peter? Can you hear me?” Tony asked, squeezing Peter’s hand again.

Eyes flicking back, Peter nodded.

“That’s good. Do you know where you are?” Tony asked, his voice careful and light.

Peter nodded again.

“Can you talk, buddy?” Tony frowned.

“What are you doing here?” Peter asked, voice cracking on each word.

“What am I…. Peter you scared me half to death,” Tony shook his head. “I thought you were dead.”

“Isn’t that what you want?” Peter asked, lowering his gaze to his lap. “Isn’t that why you left me?”

“Peter Benjamin Parker,” Tony growled.

Peter flinched at the anger in Tony’s voice, eyes snapping up to look at his mentor. He flinched back into the pillow at the furious glare that Tony was directing at him.

“You think I don’t care?” Tony all but spat. “You think that I don’t give a shit about you? I invented _time travel_ to get you back. I risked _everything_ to get _you_ back.”

Peter’s breath caught in his chest as he stared wide-eyed at Peter.

“I didn’t _leave_ you there. Do you know how much I panicked when I found out you weren’t on the jet home? How god damn furious I was when the others forgot to check you were safe?” Tony demanded.

“I-“ Peter gasped out but Tony wasn’t finished yet.

“I didn’t want you there for this exact reason. Because I can’t survive you dying on me _again_. I can’t survive losing _my kid_ ,” Tony snapped. “You think I like watching you throw yourself into danger?”

“I’m sorry!” Peter burst out, sobs quickly following. He cried, loud ugly sobs as he tried to reach Tony. All his fears since returning were fading with each word Tony said. He was wrong. So wrong. Tony did care about. He did want him.

“Shit, easy kid,” Tony said, gently perching on the edge of the bed.

Peter wrapped his arms around Tony, sobbing into his shoulder. He felt Tony wrap a firm arm around him, hugging him close.

“Easy Pete,” Tony soothed, the anger fading from his voice.

“I’m sorry,” Peter hiccupped, clinging to Tony as tightly as his weakened body would allow. “I-I-I-I-I-“

“Shhhh,” Tony soothed. “Just breathe. I’ve got you.”

Peter sobbed, trying to burrow himself as close as he could into Tony.

“I love you so much, Pete,” Tony said, hand cradling the back of Peter’s head. “So much.”

“Love you too,” Peter managed to choke out.

Tony continued to cradle Peter until his sobs slowly started to slow. He gently eased Peter back against the pillows, ignoring Peter’s whine and struggle to be hugged once more. Tony wiped Peter’s tears from his cheek, his expressions pained but looking softer.

“Listen up for a moment,” Tony said and Peter nodded. “I love you. You’re my kid and I’m not letting you go. Ever. Clearly, we need to have a big conversation about everything but for right now, all you need to know is that I love you.”

“I love you too,” Peter sniffed.

“I’m going to get you better, okay,” Tony gently brushed back Peter’s curls. “Then we’ll talk.”

“Stay,” Peter whispered hoarsely, eyes slipping close as he struggled to stay awake.

“I’m not going anywhere, Underoos,” Tony promised.

Peter could fight it anymore and he slipped into sleep with the feeling of Tony’s comforting hand brushing through his curls.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading!


End file.
